


Super Couple's Group Chat

by RuffioRocks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Auto Correct, Clois, F/F, F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffioRocks/pseuds/RuffioRocks
Summary: The Supers and their girlfriends have a group chat. Clark gets a notification Kara is declaring war on him, but has she maybe made a mistake?





	Super Couple's Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that made me chuckle.

Kara: ‘I’ve met my nemesis and its name is Kal El!’ 

Clark: ‘erm.. Kara?’ 

Kara: ‘Kal El is the source of all evil!’

Clark: ‘Kara! I dont understand? What can i do to fix this?’

Kara: ‘There is nothing you can do! Its a lost cause, this is where my tolerance comes to an end! I vow to end the scourge that is Kal El upon the innocent people of this planet!’

Clark: ‘Dont do this Kara! I’m on my way! We’ll work this out together! El Mayara remember?!’ 

Kara: ‘No! There is nothing to be done! Not even El Mayara can fix this’. 

Lena: ‘Erm… Kara? I think you meant to say ‘Kale’.

Kara: ………….’Oh’….

Clark: ‘Kara? Lena? What is going on?!’ 

Lena: ‘Kara darling? Remember when we talked about auto correct?’ 

Clark: ‘So Kara isnt about to declare war on me?’ 

Lena: ‘No Clark, dont worry, you’re safe. I can’t say the same for kale though’.

Clark: ‘Lena? Where did Kara go?’

Kara: ‘I was flinging all of Lena’s Kale into space!’ 

Lena: **sigh** ‘So dramatic darling, you should eat some greens’. 

Lois: ‘Im so glad Lena brought this up, Clark doesn’t eat anything green either’.

Lena: ‘What are we going to do with them Lois?’

Clark: ‘I could eat Kale!’ 

Kara: ‘NOOO! Clark dont do it! You dont know what you’re saying!’. 

Clark: ‘Don’t be so silly Kara, its just a vegetable’.

Lois: ‘I have some!’ 

5 minutes later:

Clark: ‘I declare war on all Kale!! This injustice will no longer be tolerated, justice will prevail!’ 

Kara: ‘Justice!!’ 

Lena: ‘Lois?’

Lois: ‘Lena lets just leave them to it, girls night?’

Lena: ‘Ill send a car!’ 

Clark and Kara: ‘JUSTICE!!’


End file.
